This invention relates to a rotor for the use in a rotary pump and is particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with rotors for a rotary-piston/lobe pump
Fluid being pumped by rotary-piston/lobe pumps is prone to fluid cavitation particularly at the leading and trailing edges of the rotor. The problem of fluid cavitation is greatest at higher rotor rotation speeds.